


Glimmer

by All_the_Queer



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood, Blood and Violence, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Historical Inaccuracy, King Tsukishima Kei, King Yamaguchi Tadashi, Light Angst, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rope Bondage, Royalty, Sadism, Smut, i'm just here for those sweet sweet power dynamics babyyy, minimal plot, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Queer/pseuds/All_the_Queer
Summary: This is so far removed from Haikyuu it may as well be an original work.Yamaguchi is the king of a recently defeated empire. Tsukishima is the one who out-strategied him on the battlefield and now he's about to find out what Tsukishima does to the prisoners he likes.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I always putting Yamaguchi in jail cells? Who knows. He doesn’t deserve it. He’s a little shit, but he doesn’t deserve this.
> 
> Alright, this is so weird. But I was cursed with a sudden idea while studying history and, well, I’ve always had a thing for historical fiction. (This is by no means historically accurate.)
> 
> Me @ my fic ideas: “They come to me in my dreams like a prophet receiving visions from an angry god.” - Brian David Gilbert

“We’re not gonna make it.”

The last words Yamaguchi heard before he watched his own people lose on the battlefield. He watched as his soldiers fell around him.

He should have died there. He was on the front lines. He should have died. But he didn’t. Somehow, he survived and now he’s in prison. It doesn’t matter, he’ll be killed soon anyway. He was the ruler of an empire. Of course they're going to sacrifice him. He peers around at his jail-mates. The people he had ruled over and protected since he was old enough to speak.

He failed them. They are all going to die and it’s Yamaguchi's fault.

_If I’d just been smarter. If I’d known one day earlier they were coming and been able to prepare for it._

But there was no way. It had been fate. Now that it was over, it all seemed pre-determined. Who is he to deny destiny?

The cell slides open to reveal a group of guards. Yamaguchi stands on shaky legs. They're here for him most likely. Hinata grips his hand in fear. Yamaguchi squeezes his hand in return.

“I’ll be okay. I’m going back to the Earth. I’m going home.”

“Safe travels.” Hinata sniffs.

Yamaguchi unravels their fingers and lets himself be escorted out, the door snapping shut behind.

He knows he is going to his death. He's accepted it. It’s fate. He is going to be sacrificed for his royalty.

When the hallway opens into a giant room, the king Tsukishima perches atop a grand throne. It glitters in the sunlight. As if this day hadn’t been the fall of Tadashi’s empire. He’s a strategist, Yamaguchi can tell from his battle formations and the engineered take-down of his own well-trained forces. Yamaguchi is smart, too, which is why the defeat left him shocked. _But it doesn’t really matter now,_ he supposes.

Intelligent eyes glide over him once, twice, three times.

“I want to use him.” His voice is quiet, and yet it fills the room.

Yamaguchi figures he is okay with losing to someone so poised. Tsukishima seems to deserve the victory. _That’s good. I think him killing me won’t be so bad._

Tsukishima’s eyes glitter like his throne. “Now.”

Yamaguchi’s heart pangs in his chest at the thought of dying before having said goodbye to his friends. But it’s okay. _It’s fate._

“You’re not going to say anything?” He inquires tauntingly.

Yamaguchi won’t give him the satisfaction of hearing him beg for his life. “I failed. This is destiny. Do what you will.”

Tsukishima seems unhappy with that answer. Good. “What an impressive display.” He stands up, gown shimmering and rippling like a waterfall cascading and catching sunlight on the way down. It frames his slim waist and Yamaguchi is sure he can see through it. He can't deny that he likes the view.

“It was an impressive victory.” Yamaguchi admits. “I’ve never lost before.”

Tsukishima leans to the side, delicate hand on his hip. “Hm.”

Yamaguchi waits for the inevitable.

He doesn’t have to wait long.

Tsukishima exits with grace and Yamaguchi is swept into a smaller stone room where he is stripped out of his clothes. He allows it. He still has his dignity.

His arms are bound behind his back. It hurts.

A crown is placed on his head. It’s heavy and digs into his skull.

His ears are pierced by large earrings that pull his skin and he doesn’t make a sound.

Finally, a large necklace is placed across his shoulders. It weighs him down.

He is led out of the room and blinks in the overpowering sunlight. It beats down on him and he tries to keep up with his captors.

Tsukishima is already there, in all of his glory, standing on the steps of a palace far in front of him. He holds a knife. Yamaguchi can’t stop the surge of fear that creeps through him as he’s pushed forward.

It feels like ages pass as he makes the journey up the stairs to kneel on the altar.

Tsukishima glares down at him. Yamaguchi can barely see him in this bright sun.

The ritual begins and Yamaguchi bears himself nobly. _I'm going back to the Earth._

But instead of killing him, Tsukishima runs the knife across Yamaguchi’s tongue and collects the blood that falls.

He doesn't splutter, just takes it. It’s only the beginning, he’s sure. He waits for more, the tang of iron in his mouth.

More doesn’t come.

Tsukishima finishes out the ritual and Yamaguchi is moderately confused.

Why isn’t he dead?

He is dragged away and back into the throne room. Tsukishima enters shortly afterwards.

“What?” Yamaguchi feels like he's pushing his luck, but he can’t help it.

Tsukishima grins. “I’m not one to waste resources. We’ll wait and see if the Earth likes the taste of you. If not, we’ll just have to spill a lot more next time.” The cold tone makes Yamaguchi think that he might not survive that. It’s okay. He’s already a deadman walking. Every extra minute is a gift.

He nods.

“Take him away.”

Yamaguchi is too dumbstruck to register where they’re going. But he gets a shock when he’s dumped into a very nice-looking room instead of the prison cell. Literally nothing about any of this makes sense.

He thought he’d seen the last of Tsukishima for a while, but then the glorious vision of the king enters the room as well and they’re alone together.

“Isn’t this risky?” He says out loud, mouth still tasting of blood.

“What?” Tsukishima begins stripping himself out of his royal garb.

“We’re alone. I could kill you.” He might. This is bad technique. He thought the other was smarter than this.

“That’s true.” Tsukishima allows. “Are you going to kill me?”

Yamaguchi doesn’t know. “I might.” He threatens.

“How?”

He hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Like I would tell you.”

Tsukishima’s gaze drags over him once, twice, three times. Just like before. And Yamaguchi can’t tell what it means.

He bravely stands his ground.

The man approaches slowly, deliberately. A feat that is quite impressive given he's not wearing any clothes. He still manages to look refined and in control even in the nude. “Fine. Kill me.”

Yamaguchi doesn’t know how he would. He decides to wait for an opening and then strike. “I will.”

Tsukishima shines even when he’s not wearing gold. His eyes, his hair, his skin. They all shine. He laughs good-naturedly. “I’ll be waiting to die, then.”

 _Condescending,_ he notes strategically before looking around the room for a means of escape. _He's bound to slip up. Self-satisfied assholes always do._ At the same time, he doesn’t know what the point of escape would be without his subjects.

Tsukishima is close enough now that Yamaguchi can see the flecks of brown in his eyes and the soft rise and fall of his chest.

Yamaguchi stands his ground.

A sleek hand drifts up and he prepares himself for some type of abuse. Some type of power-play. Some type of humiliation to show him he’s lost. Instead, the hand pulls off the heavy sacrificial crown and his neck is thankful. He stands, unsure, as his ears are rescued from the sharp metal they’d been stabbed with. Then, off comes the necklace as well, and he’s thankfully naked, the items gone. His arms are still bound behind him.

He doesn’t know what to make of this. Today has been confusing.

Tsukishima’s hands return and Yamaguchi braces again. But then his fingers smooth gently over Yamaguchi’s bare shoulders. It feels… nice.

He really doesn’t know what to make of this.

The king’s fingers are long and slow and Yamaguchi finds himself leaning into the touch. He likes it. He likes it a lot.

He watches Tsukishima’s face while the fingers go to work, sliding down to feel over his pecs. Golden eyes are soft, his face lacking malice. But something behind his gaze is a warning. It keeps Yamaguchi from relaxing.

“I liked your battle tactics,” he flicks lightly over Yamaguchi’s nipples. “But I still won.”

Yamaguchi holds his composure against this odd new form of warfare.

“Your soldiers were well-trained and you put up a good fight. I haven’t been challenged like that in years.” He states thoughtfully, rolling a nipple in his fingers. “You really had me scared for a moment there.”

Yamaguchi’s hands clench in his binds.

“You scared me. Even though I had you on the defensive. Made sure you had no time to gather your forces.” His hands creep down to dig into Yamaguchi’s waist. “I thought I was about to lose everything.”

Yamaguchi’s breath catches in his throat. The thought that he’d almost won floods his senses. What if their roles were reversed? What would he have done? Most likely, Tsukishima would be dead right now. Yamaguchi would not have taken a risk like this. Why is the king saying all this? He shudders when Tsukishima’s fingers curl around his dick.

“I thought you’d be different during the ritual.” He muses, stroking Yamaguchi in a way that tricks his brain into thinking they’re lovers.

His toes curl, but he won’t let his legs give out. He keeps himself standing tall.

“I thought you’d writhe and scream.” He works quickly, teasing so expertly that Yamaguchi thinks in the back of his fuzzing mind that this can’t be the first time. Tsukishima’s obviously done this before. To many men.

His back arches.

“There you go.” He teases, really thinking he’s humiliating Yamaguchi where he stands.

But the joke’s on him because he isn’t ashamed. As far as Yamaguchi is concerned, this is the best case scenario. He thought he was a deadman. And _now?_ Now he’s got the shimmering king of a strong empire making him feel so, so good. This is something Tadashi had _wished_ would happen. And now it is.

How did he manage that?

He decides to stop thinking about it because he doesn’t want to tempt fate. This is too good to ruin.

Long, slim fingers find a rhythm and Yamaguchi lets out a contented noise. Tsukishima strokes him over and over, trying to repeat his success. It works. _Wow, does it ever._

Yamaguchi gasps and pleasure floods his brain as he feels the edge nearing.

“I was hoping you’d sound like this at the altar.” Tsukishima jerks him faster. “But you didn’t. You were so stoic. Such a good former leader.”

He twists his wrist and Yamaguchi sees stars. However, he’s still not convinced that his eyesight will ever adjust to the glimmering man before him, so maybe that’s why his eyes are betraying him.

“But now I’ve got you squirming.” He coos.

It’s cute that Tsukishima thinks he’s doing something. He thinks he’s got something over Yamaguchi now. But he doesn’t. He really, really doesn’t. The fizzing pleasure makes Yamaguchi feel so incredibly powerful again. Tsukishima is touching him like it’s his job. Like Tsukishima is some concubine. And the glittering king really thinks it’s a display of power. _Poor thing._ He grins to himself. Yamaguchi thinks this is a great way to go out. He never expected to get any action after getting captured.

“I can’t wait to perform another ritual on you.”

Yamaguchi is sure he can take it. He’s no stranger to pain and he’s stronger for it.

“See if I can make you choke on your own tongue.”

Yamaguchi can’t hold his silence anymore. He knows Tsukishima’s wrong and he’d rather this king know it now. He wants to see his face when his captor figures out he can't bring him down. “You couldn’t.” His voice is strong, only made deeper and more domineering by the scratchy pleasure coursing through his veins.

Tsukishima stills and Yamaguchi’s noises taper off. “You think so?”

A soft pitter-patter echoes from a window.

Tsukishima turns his head towards the sound and smiles at what he finds. “Rain.”

Yamaguchi raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Looks like your blood is effective in bringing rain.” He fixes his eyes back on Yamaguchi. “Wouldn’t want to waste all of it by killing you.”

 _What?_ So, he’s going to live? Wait, he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. “How many times do you need to call rain?”

Tsukishima smirks. “Only monthly or if there’s a drought. Lucky for you, we aren’t in a drought.”

Yamaguchi still can’t believe his ears. They’re keeping him alive?

“Not-so-lucky for you, this isn’t enough rain.”

This doesn’t make sense. Surely they have someone else they can use for rain. He can't help himself from being snarky. After years of diplomatic meetings, Yamaguchi should have learned by now. But he hasn't. “Oh yeah? I’ll make sure to infuse my blood with more rain-summoning next time.”

Instead of being offended by his back-talk, Tsukishima seems excited. That isn’t a good sign. “No, no. I think you did just fine. We’re just gonna have to try drawing the blood from somewhere else instead.” He pats a hand over Yamaguchi’s dick and Yamaguchi goes pale. “Maybe that will make you scream.”

Maybe he’s right. That actually might make him scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be taking questions on why this exists. I made it and now we all have to deal with it. Also I honestly don't know why I made it but I sure heckin' did
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Leave a comment if you dare ;)
> 
> Twitter: @All_the_Queer if you feel like talking Haikyuu or historical fiction :)


End file.
